Such suspension devices, of course, are already known, which comprise pieces of strip metal (Belgian Pat. No. 739,876 in the name of the applicant) which are cut, bent and profiled in such a way as to constitute a penetrating part comprising two half profiles bent around a transverse axis and folded back one over the other so as to form a tubular profile. One of the halves of the penetrating part is extended towards the outside by a transverse stamping that can be wrapped around an object to be secured, and receives a small tongue extension of the other half in the penetrating part, and thus constituting a clamping collar.
This kind of device has the drawback that it cannot be made from truly rigid strip metal, in view of the fact that it is necessary to be able to fold one half completely over the other, and that the end of the penetrating part is closed, and finally that the exterior part has no surface perpendicular to the axis of the device against which force can be applied in order to sink the device, so that it can only be placed in a previously drilled hole in the wall or partition.